


Diathim In Flight

by anecdotalist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androgynous Obi-Wan, Darth Maul dies, Diathim Obi-Wan, Gen, Not Beta Read, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anecdotalist/pseuds/anecdotalist
Summary: They're called Diathim. Purported to be kind, beautiful, androgynous, and mythical. They are of the Force and they inhabit Iego and its moons. A new one is born every thousand years to walk and live among mortals.Nine years ago, Anakin Skywalker was conceived by the Force and the Diathim sent one of their own into the galaxy to find him. Xe took on the name Obi-Wan Kenobi and xe's been searching the stars for him. Now, on a mission to Naboo, xe draws closer and closer to a fateful meeting on board a Nubian cruiser...





	Diathim In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Where to begin? Well, this is kind of off-the-wall. I got an anon prompt several months ago about Obi-Wan being a member of a nearly-extinct or rare species and they included the possibility of an angel from Iego. So while this isn't strictly a prompt fill, that's where the idea of Diathim!Obi-Wan came from. He may come across as ooc in the fic...because he kind of is, seeing as he's now an immortal being made of energy....anyway, I'd tag this as crack but I tend to think of crack as being weird yet fun and this is just weird.
> 
> I checked off the Major Character Death Warning just to be safe but I don't know if Maul counts as a major character here.
> 
> Disclaimer: the spoken dialogue in the first third or so of the fic is taken directly from TPM.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> Update 9/5/2017: changed the pronouns from ze/hir to xe/xir.

They _feel_ it when xe comes into existence, a nexus of shining energy and life. The first in over a thousand mortal years.

 

It sends them into flurries of excitement. They mob the next ship that enters their home’s orbit, cluster around the pilot and crew until, dazed, they tell them what they want to know. _Jedi. Coruscant._

 

In thanks, they heal the mortals of their wounds; swarm their ship and mend the broken parts. They’re fascinated by these creations, these machines that allow mortal beings to travel the stars nearly as easily as they do. They’re not alive but they’re infused with the life forces of those who use them.

 

It’s incredible, they hum to each other, this display of the ingenuity and determination of mortals.

 

They pull themselves away—mustn’t lose themselves in the moment, not now, not when there is a new _zhui_ —and usher the pilot and crew back on board their ship and send them on their way. They agree on their youngest—one of their best singers, a gatherer of tales, and their most curious _zhui_ —doing the search.

 

Stay in the present, they tell xir. This is no time to become entranced in the flow of life.

 

Xe takes on xir flight form and tilts xir head in acknowledgement. Xe climbs swiftly up to the top of their launch ledge, grips the edge tightly with toes that taper into sharpened claws, looks around at their home. For a moment, the golden plates of xir skin catches and reflects the light of the sun, making xir shine nearly as brightly as xe does in xir normal form.

 

Then xe tenses xir muscles and throws xirself off the ledge. Xir six bladed wings fan out and give a powerful downward thrust and xe takes off through the stars, tail of light streaming behind xir.

 

* * *

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” xe says after they’ve been shown to the meeting room on the Trade Federation ship. Xe has taken on the name Obi-Wan Kenobi and has been what the Jedi call a Padawan for just over nine mortal years. The new _zhui_ had not been brought to the Temple so xe has been traveling the stars to look for xir. Xe’s getting close, xe can feel it. But there’s something else nearby too, something that whispers of _danger_.

 

“I don’t sense anything,” xir Jedi Master counters. Qui-Gon Jinn is strong in the Force, and focused on the immediate present far more than the bigger picture. He often reminds xir to stay in the present and it is for that reason that Obi-Wan had chosen him to be xir Master. Qui-Gon Jinn had also not been planning on taking any other Padawans—had been preparing to decrease his time on active missions and increase his time in meditative contemplation—so Obi-Wan knew that xe wasn’t taking someone’s rightful place in life.

 

“It’s not about the mission, Master. It’s something...elsewhere. Elusive.” Xe can’t be any more specific than that even if xe wanted to. Perhaps, if xe is able to fully sink into the _Zuilir_ , xe would be able to get a better idea. But xe dares not do that in front of the Jedi Master, and cannot do that, in any case, while they are waiting to negotiate with the representatives of the Trade Federation for the cessation of the blockade. Perhaps when they have completed this mission and are back on board their own ship.

 

Master Jinn chides xir to focus on the present and xe bites back a smile and responds like xe’s the Padawan he thinks xe is.

 

* * *

 

The mission isn’t going according to plan, as is usual for them. They hadn’t been able to negotiate with the Trade Federation, had nearly been fed upon by overly large sea creatures, and then had nearly been shot down while escaping through the blockade around Naboo.

 

Well, Obi-Wan revises, they did have some successes: they’d been able to rescue the Queen, her handmaidens, and several pilots and they _did_ manage to escape Naboo. So perhaps the mission is going better than it could have.

 

“We don’t have enough power to get to Coruscant; The hyperdrive is leaking,” the Naboo pilot announces then.

 

Perhaps xir first assessment had been more accurate, after all.

 

“We have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship,” Qui-Gon decides and something clicks into place.

 

This is xir chance. Xe turns to the terminal and pulls up a map of the nearby star systems. Xe allows the _Zuilir_ to guide xir hand as xe taps on a planet and zooms into its surface. “Here, Master. Tatooine,” xe calls out, reading the information displayed on the screen. “It’s small and out of the way. The Trade Federation have no presence there.” All true statements, but not exclusive to Tatooine. Xir Master won’t question it, though.

 

“How can you be sure?” Captain Tanaka asks.

 

Xe doesn’t have an answer ready for him, nothing that xe can safely tell him. Master Jinn has one though. “It’s controlled by the Hutts,” he says, as if the two of them had talked about this planet before. He feels thoughtful to Obi-Wan and almost, xe thinks he’s going to say something to xir. But he doesn’t.

 

* * *

 

“Be wary, I sense a disturbance in the Force.”

 

“I feel it also, Master.” In truth, xe has never stopped feeling it since they had arrived on Naboo; it is constantly in the periphery of xir consciousness. This particular disturbance, though, is the whole reason xe’s here. It’s the nearly overwhelming presence of a new _zhui_.

 

Xe doesn’t know if the Jedi Master has realized that xe selected this landing site with a hidden agenda; Qui-Gon is an astute individual, so xe wouldn’t be surprised if he suspects something. But his trust in the Force is absolute and he doubtlessly knows they are following the will of the Force.

 

Xe wants to go down, traverse the marketplace and look for the new _zhui_ xirself, but xe agrees with Master Jinn’s order to stay on the ship. Ostensibly, it’s because xe has fair mechanical skills and knowledge and would be more helpful in fixing what xe can while xir Master goes to look for parts. However, it’s also because, as Master Jinn had said, they don’t want to attract attention and if xe goes, that is exactly what will happen. And given xir earlier sense of foreboding, xe thinks the Jedi Master’s caution is warranted.

 

So xe trusts in what the Jedi call the Force and what xe calls the _Zuilir_ , the flow of life. Master Jinn will find the _zhui_ and will bring xir back to the ship. Xe has done all that xe can do right now.

 

* * *

 

“What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here a very long time.” Xe _could_ fly off of Tatooine and back to Iego—what the mortals call xir home planet—at any time and could even bring the new _zhui_ with xir if they had a protective suit for the vacuum of space. But xe wouldn’t be able to bring everyone and Tatooine isn’t a friendly place for most beings so xe would prefer not leaving xir companions behind if xe can help it.

 

“Well, it’s too dangerous to call for help. A ship without a power supply isn’t going to get us anywhere. And, there’s something about this boy,” Qui-Gon says, a little leadingly. He pauses, as if to see if Obi-Wan will say anything.

 

A boy.

 

Obi-Wan murmurs something vague and appropriate in response but xir mind is elsewhere.

 

This must be the _zhui_. At last, xe has some concrete information about xir—him. Xir mind races. What is he like? Who is he? What is his name? How will he fit in with them? What does the _Zuilir_ have in store for his mortal years? Almost, xe wants to leave the ship and go to Qui-Gon and the _zhui_ , so that xe can meet him now. But no, not yet. Xe’s waited nine years; another day isn’t going to change anything.

 

* * *

 

“I need a midichlorian count.”

 

Obi-Wan is surprised. It’s standard procedure to check a midichlorian count for children the Jedi are considering for training. But the _zhui_ is too old by their standards for that. Perhaps this is another child that Master Jinn has found?

 

The Nubian isn’t equipped to do a midichlorian count, something that is typically done only by Jedi and medical facilities. But xe fiddles with the controls, wondering if Qui-Gon had known that xe could manipulate the ship’s systems like this or if he just hadn’t considered that it could be a barrier, and soon the program is up on the screen.  Xe runs the information from the blood sample Qui-Gon has collected and waits for the algorithm to process the numbers. Xir eyes widen at the result. So, it _is_ the _zhui_ after all. What is xir Jedi Master thinking?

 

“The reading’s off the chart!” xe says, making sure xir voice sounds astonished. “Over 20,000. Even Master Yoda doesn’t have a midichlorian count that high.”

 

“No Jedi has.”

 

No, no Jedi has. When xe had joined them, xe had ensured that the count recorded for xir was within the average range for a Jedi. Xe doesn’t know what xir midichlorian count is but xe guesses that it would be similarly high. They are both, after all, made of this Force energy.

 

“What does that mean?” xe asks, curious about the direction of Qui-Gon’s thoughts. Perhaps xe should have lied about the number, to keep from drawing attention to the _zhui_ until he’s ready. Well, if need be, xe can amend the result later.

 

“I’m not sure.” Qui-Gon sounds contemplative and troubled.

 

* * *

 

Just before the podrace starts, Obi-Wan excuses xirself from the Queen and her handmaidens to meditate. Xe goes into the room xe and Qui-Gon had been assigned, locks the door, and drops xir physical manifestation. Xe sinks fully into the flow of life and it is a relief to be able to do so.

 

Xe quickly locates the others and rejoices in the reunion. They are endlessly curious about the _zhui_ and xe invites them with xir as xe locates his life force with the information that Qui-Gon has given xir: a human boy, a race, three laps around a track.

 

They can’t reveal themselves to him now, it would be distracting and distractions can be fatal for mortals; they’ve learned this the hard way. So they keep their distance, but they soar along the course with him. It almost feels like flying.

 

There are some beings on the periphery of the race, radiating ill intent. Some of them take aim at the racers with weapons, others thirst in the possibility of the racers crashing and dying. One of them targets _him_ , their _zhui_ , and that won’t do. They break off from their _zhui_ ’s racer, finds the projectile in the air and sends it careening harmlessly into the canyon wall. It would never have hit its mark anyway—their _zhui_ has very good reflexes—but it doesn’t hurt to make sure.

 

The race ends and xe separates from the others with regret. But xe is also filled with triumph and anticipation. Xe has found the _zhui_ and he is a shining beacon of life.  Xe is nearly finished with xir mission and will soon be home.

 

* * *

 

The creature of darkness, of _danger_ , appears when Qui-Gon and the boy are making their way to the ship. Xe can sense the two of them in the _Zuilir_ and gets lost enough in the boy’s sheer _presence_ that xe doesn’t think to look outside the viewscreen of the ship. Not until _he_ gets on board and enters the bridge with Captain Tanaka and Padmé Naberrie, and Tanaka’s saying that Qui-Gon’s in trouble.

 

Then xe pulls xirself into the present. Xe had promised xirself that no harm would befall Qui-Gon Jinn in the course of his unwitting service to xir; he would be able to retire into the life of contemplation and minding the younglings as he had been planning before xe had arrived.

 

Xe moves over to the co-pilot’s seat and sees the fight clearly out in the desert. “Over there,” xe tells the pilot needlessly. “Fly low.” Xe wills Qui-Gon to understand the plan, to break off from the fight and make the jump to safety; Qui-Gon is stubborn so xe’s worried that he’ll prefer to stay and try to finish the fight, or at least get information on the assailant. But Qui-Gon is outmatched in this battle, Obi-Wan can see. He’s no longer at his fighting peak and he’s just run through a hot desert.

 

Xe prepares xirself to take on xir flight form, if need be. In such a contained space, it would be impossible to fly without causing damage to the ship and the other occupants. But better some injuries than a Jedi Master dead before his time because of xir interference. Qui-Gon does break off from the fight and make the jump for the lowered ramp, though. Xe’s relieved and hurries out of the bridge with the boy to check on him.

 

“Are you alright?” the boy asks when the lift doors open.

 

Qui-Gon is lying on the floor, breathing heavily and just able to prop himself up with his hands. He’s not alright, but he is alive.

 

Xe is surprised when the Jedi Master says that he suspects the dark creature was after the Queen. But perhaps it is true; he hadn’t tried to stop the _zhui_ from reaching the ship, after all.

 

And then comes the moment xe has been waiting for:

 

“Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

 _Anakin Skywalker_ . So that’s the name of the shining _zhui_ kneeling next to xir. Xe lets it settle in xir mind and sit on xir tongue.

 

“Hi,” the boy—Anakin—says. Obi-Wan shakes back xir overly long sleeve (impractical, perhaps, but the concept of sleeves had been such a novelty to xir that xe couldn’t resist selecting a robe with such long sleeves) and shakes Anakin’s outstretched hand. “You’re a Jedi too?” Obi-Wan doesn’t answer that because, no, xe isn’t really a Jedi. But Anakin doesn’t seem to expect an answer. “Pleased to meet you,” he finishes up and he genuinely does feel pleased.

 

Obi-Wan shares a bemused smile with Qui-Gon, most of his attention taken up with how good it feels to be this close to another _zhui_ again.

 

* * *

 

Xe waits until Anakin and Padmé’s conversation has finished and then xe enters the shared lounge. Jar Jar Binks is sleeping in a chair, feet propped up on the table. Obi-Wan doesn’t know why he didn’t move to his own room.

 

Padmé looks over to xir, startled by xir entrance. Then she gives a small smile. “Come to check on Ani?” she asks, slipping something into her pocket.

 

“Yes, he wasn’t in his room so I became worried.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Have a good night, Ani.” She stops by xir and touches xir arm lightly. “He’s scared and missing his mother,” she says quietly.

 

Xe nods and smiles at her. “Thanks.” Xe waits until the lift doors close behind her before xe approaches Anakin, who’s eyeing him with a combination of wariness and curiosity. Xe drops down onto the floor in front of the boy and leans back against the ship walls.

 

A moment of companionable silence passes. Then Anakin asks, “Why do you flicker?”

 

Obi-Wan arches a brow in surprise. “What do you mean?”

 

“You...flicker. Like there’s multiple images of you laid out on top of each other and you keep going back and forth between them. And you’re very bright. You’re glowing.” Anakin’s nose scrunches up. “Are you sick?”

 

“No,” Obi-Wan says, partly amused and partly touched at Anakin’s concern. Xe thinks about what he had said. “You must be seeing all the versions of my form that each of the others on this ship see.”

 

“‘All’ the versions of your form?” Anakin asks incredulously. “So some of them are male and some of them are female and one of them is even a different _species_ than the others?”

 

Obi-Wan looks over at Jar Jar’s sleeping form. “A Gungan, you mean?” At Anakin’s nod, xe gestures at Jar Jar. “As long as I am around him, yes. Often, mortals perceive our physical appearance as one that belongs to their own species.”

 

“Then why aren’t I seeing just a human being? Wait, _mortals_? So what are you? Something _im_ mortal?”

 

“I am...I am what you would call Diathim.”

 

“An _angel_?” Anakin yelps. He rubs his hands over his eyes, as if to wake himself up from sleep. “You mean like from the moons of Iego? The ones that the deep space pilots talk about sometimes?”

 

“They talk about us?” Obi-Wan asks, amused. Xe can’t imagine that they would be accurate reporters, given how they usually leave their planet.

 

“They say that angels save their ships when they’re having trouble. They say that angels save their lives when their ship’s oxygen fail. Sometimes ships and crews disappear for days and weeks and months at a time and suddenly reappear somewhere. But whenever people ask them where they’ve been, they can’t remember. Or they just remember a lot of very bright light.” Anakin leans forward, eyes intent. “They say that angels are good and kind. And that they’re the most beautiful creatures ever. But no one can agree on what they actually look like. Just that they’re really pretty.”

 

“Well, we’re not quite like that but some of that _is_ true. We sometimes do save ships and crews. The ships are always interesting. How they work, how they’re built, why they’re built. The care that the crews put into them. We’re quite drawn to them. Though I must say that after having to travel in them for the past nine years, I’ve nearly had my fill of them.”

 

“What have you been doing? Why are you traveling?”

 

“To look for you.”

 

“Huh? Me? Why me?”

 

“Because you’re one of us.” As Anakin’s eyes widen, xe corrects xirself. “Or—you will be, one day. When you’re ready.”

 

“Ready? For what?”

 

“Ready to transcend the bonds of your mortality.”

 

“That sounds…” Anakin’s brows furrow deeply. “How will I know when I’m ready to do _that_? How would I even do that? What if I’m never ready?”

 

“You will be. One day.”

 

* * *

 

Anakin finds xir as they’re preparing to land on Coruscant. Xe’s packing up the few belongings that xe and Qui-Gon had brought with them when the door slides open and Anakin wanders in. He plops himself down on one of the bunks and watches xir thoughtfully.

 

“How come you feel different?” he asks suddenly.

 

Obi-Wan turns to look at him, tilting xir head in question.

 

“In here,” Anakin clarifies, tapping his temple. “I can feel the others a bit, kind of. Some emotions. But you feel all—” he holds up both hands with fingers curled in together and then pulls them apart while opening up his hands. Then he shakes them.

 

“I feel like...an explosion?” Obi-Wan guesses.

 

“Well, you did at first. When I first met you. Now you’re just... _there_ . Like, _really_ there. Like you’re right next to me all the time. And you feel really strong.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan says with a frown. “I can try to pull back, maybe. Perhaps a few more layers of shielding…”

 

“No, it’s okay,” Anakin says quickly. “I don’t mind. I just wondered.”

 

“I suppose it’s because like calls to like.” At Anakin’s blank look, xe says, “You and I were both conceived by the Force.”

 

Anakin gapes. “You didn’t have a father either? You’re like me?”

 

“Well, I was born a very long time ago. I don’t quite remember my mortal years. There hasn’t been a new Diathim in over a thousand years.”

 

“Oh my god, how old _are_ you?”

 

“I was the last new Diathim. I’m still considered young by our standards. Old by mortal standards, I suppose.”

 

“Old. Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.” Anakin shakes his head and hops off the bed. “I guess I should go get ready. Not that I have any belongings to pack or anything.”

 

“Material possessions come and go, Anakin. Don’t worry about what you have or don’t have. Use them as you need them, discard them when you’re done. There’s no need to hold onto things.”

 

“Spoken like a thousand-year old energy...person who doesn’t even need to wear clothes,” Anakin mutters as he leaves.

 

Obi-Wan cocks xir head and can’t help a small smile.

 

* * *

 

“What was that about?!” Anakin demands after xe and Qui-Gon have gone their separate ways to prepare for the return to Naboo.

 

“What?” Obi-Wan asks absently.

 

Anakin waves his hand wildly in the air. “That meeting! What you said to Qui-Gon about me! That I’m dangerous!”

 

Obi-Wan stops walking and kneels down so that xe can meet Anakin’s eyes. “You _are_ dangerous. _We_ are dangerous. Do you remember when you told me what the deep space pirates said about us? That we were kind and beautiful and that we save them?” Anakin furrows his brows and nods hesitantly. “Well, what you don’t hear about, because there’s no one to tell those stories, are the ships that crash because of us. The pilots and crewmembers who die because of us.”

 

“Because...you kill them?” the boy asks softly, eyes wide.

 

“Not directly, no. But they died because of us regardless. We are powerful creatures, Anakin, and if we’re not very careful, that power can easily overwhelm mortals, make them do what we want, make them forget about everything else besides us and what we want, make them get distracted from flying their ships. If you want to stay with the Jedi and train to be one of them, then you need to be aware of that. And they need to be aware of that.”

 

“They won’t take me, anyway,” Anakin says bitterly, looking down. “I don’t know what I said or didn’t say but they weren’t happy with me. They don’t like me.”

 

Obi-Wan clasps xir hand on Anakin’s small shoulder. “They just don’t know you yet. Don’t give up hope, they may still change their minds.”

 

“If you say so…” Anakin quirks a brow at xir, looking more doubtful than xe thinks any child his age should.

 

“I do. Now come, let’s get you a couple of extra sets of clothes, hmm? Then you’ll have a few things to call your own and I believe I overheard you telling Padmé that you were cold in space?”

 

Anakin purses his lips. “Yeah, but it wasn’t...the blanket she gave me didn’t help much. I don’t think it’s that kind of cold. Not really. I mean, Tatooine got pretty cold at night too. Like, really cold. So it’s not like I’ve never felt cold. But space felt...different. I don’t know.”

 

Obi-Wan cocks xir head at him but doesn’t know either.

 

“I miss my mom,” Anakin sighs sadly. “She would know.”

 

“Perhaps we can ask her after,” Obi-Wan suggests.

 

Anakin looks skeptical. “Really? We’re just gonna go? Will we even have time?”  


“We can make time.”

 

* * *

 

“If you’re an angel,” Anakin starts, appearing at xir elbow while xe is watching the bridge, “should we be calling you by your name? Shouldn’t we be saying something more respectful like ‘sir’?”

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” xe asks instead of answering. “It’s the middle of the night cycle.”

 

Anakin shrugs and takes the co-pilot’s seat. Then he spins it around so that he can return to watching Obi-Wan.

 

Xe sighs. “We don’t have gender orientations, so ‘sir’—which is often used for members of a species who identify as males—wouldn’t be accurate. ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ isn’t my real name but it’s one that most mortals can pronounce. I chose it deliberately so that you may call me that. Our language isn’t a spoken one.”

 

Anakin squints at xir. “So what’s your real name?”

 

Obi-Wan sings it to him in the flow of life: an airy melody that carries with it the sound of water trickling over pebbles, the light tinkling of wind chimes, the smell of a fresh fire, the feel of a mountain breeze.

 

Anakin’s eyes widen. “Wow,” he breathes. “How did you do that?”

 

“I’ll show you,” Obi-Wan says with a grin and spends the rest of xir shift teaching him how to sing xir name.

 

* * *

 

The dark creature confronts them in the hangar of the palace, radiating rage and pain and _wrongness._ Obi-Wan can see that he’s a Zabrak now that xe has a closer view, red and black markings on his face and a set of horns displayed prominently across the top of his head. Something’s happened to him, Obi-Wan can sense; something that’s made him into this twisted version of himself.

 

Qui-Gon tells the Naboo to leave and then it’s just the three of them launching into fierce battle, their two single blue and green blades versus his double red.

 

Distantly, Obi-Wan is aware that the ship Anakin has hidden in is taking off. Before xe can do more than momentarily split xir concentration, xe senses the others in the _Zuilir_ following in his wake and relaxes; they’ll watch over him.

 

The Zabrak is a well-trained fighter, agile and powerful and quick. And strongly connected to the flow of life. He manages to anticipate their moves and counter them easily.

 

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, on the other hand, aren’t fighting in unison. Xe doesn’t know what’s happened, why Qui-Gon keeps pushing forward instead of waiting for xir so they could coordinate their attacks. But the Zabrak kicks at xir and xe’s startled enough at the strength of it that xe falls onto one of lower level walkways. Xe shakes xir head; this physical form is far too limiting.

 

Qui-Gon and the Zabrak end up on a another level, higher than xirs. Obi-Wan catches sight of the series of energy partitions that protect the reactor shaft at the end of the walkway and bites back a curse. Xe leaps up onto the level but the other two have already made it halfway through the hall of laser walls. Xe runs towards them and takes it as a good sign when Qui-Gon and the Zabrak become separated by one of the walls activating.

 

Obi-Wan _reaches_ and finds xir Jedi Master in the _Zuilir_ (they don’t have a true training bond; Obi-Wan had never needed one and Qui-Gon had never remarked on its absence). Xe tries to will him to back off from the fight. But it’s harder to influence someone when they aren’t paying attention to xir, and Qui-Gon has sunk into meditation and is focused entirely on the flow of life surrounding himself and the Zabrak.

 

Then the laser walls start to flicker off and the two of them engage again, red and green clashing against each other, the vibrations and dissonant hums of two lightsabers in conflict jarring to hear.

 

This is wrong, xe thinks. This isn’t meant to happen; Qui-Gon is going to die here and he wouldn’t even in this fight if not for xir involving him in xir mission. Obi-Wan judges the distance remaining between xir and the combatants and knows it’s not xir physical form that’s needed. So xe runs and leaps and takes on xir flight form, wings snapping out to pick up the momentum and carry xir the rest of the way.

 

Obi-Wan lets out a shrill scream, heard not out loud but within the _Zuilir_ and carrying with it a command to _stop_.

 

Both Qui-Gon and the Zabrak freeze instantly. The Zabrak had been facing xir and his red and yellow eyes widen in a mix of awe and fear. His mouth drops open—

 

Obi-Wan pushes Qui-Gon’s frozen form aside and collides with the Zabrak, clawed toes hooking over his shoulders and puncturing through into the flesh. Xe ignores the spikes of pain radiating from the Zabrak and dives down into the reactor shaft with xir unwilling passenger.

 

The Zabrak doesn’t struggle—can’t, with the full command still in place—but his thoughts race and his emotions surge, awed fear and terrified wonder.

 

Xe closes xir wings in tightly, to gain acceleration in the descent.

 

Information flashes before xir in the _Zuilir_ ; with the Zabrak physically in xir grasp, it isn’t hard to pull it out.

 

 _Darth Maul,_ that is the name he’s taken. The Zabrak confirms it.

 

 _::Why did you forsake the name you were born with?::_ xe asks curiously.

 

_::Because I have become someone else. What are you? What are you doing?::_

 

Xe hesitates, then responds simply with, _::I am zhui. I am taking you into the Zuilir.::_ Xe doesn’t know if the Zabraks use the same terminology as the Jedi do so xe just uses xir own but the meaning underlying xir thoughts must be conveyed clearly enough because Maul grows angry.

 

_::Because I am a Sith?::_

 

_::Because you came after someone I am protecting. Do not fear, you will be at peace.::_

 

_::There is no peace.::_

 

_::There is. And you shall have it, now.::_

 

And then they crash into the reactor.

 

* * *

 

When xe returns, the room around the reactor shaft is empty and there are scorch marks on the walls. Dim red emergency lights are on and the laser walls are inactive.

 

Xe frowns and sheds xir flight form, following the faint sense of Qui-Gon around the periphery of the room and through the silent hall and walkways. There are echoes of other presences around his but they’re weak. In the main hangar, Anakin’s bright, now-familiar presence joins them and xe smiles.

 

The two of them move together through the halls of the Naboo palace and xe walks in their wake. There are droids sweeping the floors of broken glass and people doing repairs on the walls and light fixtures; the droids pay xir no mind but the people all stop and watch xir as xe passes.

 

Xe enters what must be the medical wing of the palace, judging by the equipment and the sense of healing that infuses the set of rooms. There’s a desk set up just inside the entrance where a Naboo attendant who’s meant to assist visitors sits. She smiles at xir with dazed eyes and xe nods amiably and moves further into the suite.

 

It splits into two hallways on either side of xir and xe turns to the left. A door slides open as xe’s walking and Anakin runs out. “Obi-Wan!” he shouts. “You’re back!” He throws his arms around xir and hugs xir tightly.

 

Xe wraps an arm around Anakin and squeezes him back.

 

“Where were you?” the boy asks. “Master Qui-Gon said that you flew into the reactor and then there was an explosion and the palace lost power for awhile until the back-ups kicked in and Master Qui-Gon had gotten knocked out by the blast but the emergency workers were able to get him out and he was in a bacta tank for a day and a half—”

 

“Anakin,” Qui-Gon’s voice calls out laughingly from inside the room Anakin had come out of, “slow down, let Obi-Wan have a moment to process everything you’ve just told xir first.”

 

“Oh. Sorry,” Anakin says sheepishly. He drops his arms from around Obi-Wan’s waist but grabs xir hand instead and tugs xir to the doorway of the room. Inside is a large bed piled high with pillows and blankets and a mildly disgruntled Jedi Master. An attendant is removing a tray of empty plates from over his lap. Floor-to-ceiling windows let in sunlight and look out over a grassy meadow with a pond.

 

Qui-Gon looks up at them and squints. “Obi-Wan, welcome back. Would you, ah, mind toning it down a little?”

 

Xe cocks xir head at him and he gestures to the attendant, who has turned around with the tray in both hands and is staring at xir, eyes wide and glazed, mouth slightly agape. Xe shifts and looks down the hall xe and Anakin had just come from and there are other attendants who have stopped in the middle of various activities and are watching the two of them with similarly stunned looks.

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s you and not me,” Anakin whispers loudly to xir.

 

Xe smiles down at him in amusement and then focuses on pulling xirself _in_ and holding xir presence tightly together, coiled into small loops to reduce the area and intensity of xir influence. It takes constant attention to maintain it and has been one of the more difficult tasks of the last nine years. When it’s done, xe looks up at Qui-Gon with a quirk of xir brow.

 

“Better,” he answers xir unspoken question.

 

The attendant blinks and looks at xir again and smiles tentatively. “Hi, good morning. I was just clearing away breakfast but would you like something to eat? I could bring you a plate.”

 

Xe smiles at him and shakes xir head. It takes xir a moment to find the words in Basic but finally xe says, “Thank you but I’m fine.”

 

“O-okay,” he stutters. He gives a little half-bow and then hurries out of the room, blushing.

 

Qui-Gon chuckles as the two of them enter the room and the door slides closed behind them. “It never ceases to amaxe me, the effect that you have on others.”

 

“What do you mean?” xe asks as xe takes a seat on the plush armchair next to the bed. Anakin hops onto the end of the bed and crosses his legs in a small clear space surrounded by droid pieces and tools.

 

Qui-Gon gives xir a look. “Your ability to charm everyone we come across is extraordinary. Children flock to you and adults would give you their entire life’s savings if you asked it of them. I’ve always known that there was something...special about you.”

 

“Because I’m charming?” xe asks lightly.

 

“Well, you also glow. And when you sleep, you float. When you meditate, you glow brighter _and_ you float. I knew you weren’t human, no matter what your file said, but I also knew that you were Force-blessed.”

 

“No, I’m not human,” xe acknowledges. “And I’m not exactly ‘blessed’ by the Force.”

 

“So what are you?”

 

“Xe’s an angel,” Anakin pipes up.

 

Qui-Gon’s brow furrows. “An angel? I thought those were a myth.”

 

“We’re not. But the reputation of angels isn’t accurate either. We call ourselves ‘ _zhui_ ’, which simply means ‘one who is of the _Zuilir_ ’.” Qui-Gon opens his mouth but Obi-Wan can guess what his question is. “The _Zuilir_ is the Force. So I am not blessed by it; I am a part of it. We’re not ‘good’ and ‘kind’ and ‘merciful.’ We just _are_.”

 

Qui-Gon glances between xir and Anakin. “And Anakin here is…”

 

“ _Zhui_ as well, yes.”

 

“Did you come to take him with you then?”

 

“No. My task was to find him and make him aware of who he is. Now that that task is complete, I’ll be returning home.”

 

“What?” Anakin asks, looking up sharply. “You’re _leaving_?”

 

“My time among mortals ended long ago, Anakin.”

 

“But you can’t—I don’t—” Anakin breaks off, looking upset. Then he brightens. “Wait, you said we’d go see my mom! You can’t leave yet!”

 

Obi-Wan smiles ruefully. “So I did. And we will.” Xe leans forward and taps Anakin’s temple. “We’ll always be connected in here, you know. Even when I’m gone. If you need me, you can call on me.”

 

Anakin frowns but nods reluctantly.

 

“I’ll show you how later. I must apologize, though, Master Jinn for using you and the Jedi to conduct my search. We were told that individuals strong in the _Zuilir_ would go to Coruscant and train with the Jedi so that’s where I went. I did not expect to stay as long as I have. But I have tried to ensure that no harm came to you while you were assisting me.”

 

“So that Zabrak that attacked us…?”

 

“Is taken care of. He was a Sith and called himself Darth Maul.”

 

“Sith hells! Sorry, Ani. Don’t use that kind of language yourself,” he lectures absently. Then he continues, “Do you know who sent him? Was he working alone? We must tell the Council.” He shifts restlessly on the bed, as if he would like nothing better than to get up and go to the Council immediately.

 

“I don’t know. Perhaps you can speak with the Senator of Naboo.”

 

Qui-Gon glances sharply at xir. “What? Why? I think it’s clear now that the attack must have been aimed at us and not the Queen.”

 

“Because he is aligned with the darkside and might know more about the Sith. And it could be that his Queen was targeted by a rival of his.”

 

“The Senator from Naboo is a darkside user?” Qui-Gon mutters, shaking his head in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

 

Obi-Wan nods. “I’ve noticed it since his arrival on Coruscant. He’s subtle about it and hasn’t made any moves against the Jedi, though. I would not be surprised if the Council already knew of him. In any case, you should finish your recovery and return to Coruscant. I’ll bring Anakin there when we are done visiting his mother. You may tell the Council what you wish of me, but give them my thanks and my regrets.” Xe stands up, bows to Qui-Gon, and holds out xir hand to Anakin who jumps eagerly down from the bed and grabs it.

 

“We’re gonna go now? Right now?” he asks, eyes bright with anticipation.

 

“Yes. Have you anything to pack?”

 

“Just a few things in my room. And then I want to tell Padmé goodbye. Did you know she was the Queen?! Oh! Bye, Master Qui-Gon! I’ll see you soon,” Anakin waved.

 

“Goodbye, Ani. Have a safe trip. Obi-Wan, wait.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You have no need to apologize. It’s been a privilege to work with you these past few years. If you require further assistance of me or the Jedi Order, you have only to ask.”

 

“Thank you, Master Jinn. I meant what I said to you on Coruscant. You could easily have a place on the Jedi Council, if only you didn’t argue with them quite so much.”

 

Qui-Gon raises his brows in surprise. “Nine years together and you haven’t realized that I don’t _want_ to be on the Council? Not very observant, are you?”

 

Obi-Wan shakes xir head with a small smile. “It’s not always about want, Master Jinn. But I won’t meddle in the affairs of the Jedi anymore. Farewell.”

 

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan, Anakin. May the Force be with you both.”

 

“And with you.”

 

“Yeah, you too!” Anakin echoes; then he looks up at Obi-Wan expectantly while they make their way out of the room.

 

“Master Qui-Gon and I both knew who she was,” Obi-Wan answers after a moment’s thought to remember the question. “And I’m sure you would have too, given more time. Everyone has a unique presence in the _Zuilir_ and that won’t change regardless of what they’re wearing or how they’re acting. What would have taken you some time is figuring out that she was the real Queen, and that would have been hard to do for someone who hasn’t been around people in leadership positions.”

 

“Oh, okay. Well, do you think she’ll let us borrow a ship?”

 

“I don’t need a ship to fly through space,” xe tells him conspiratorially. “And if you wear a protective suit, I can carry you.”

 

“Wicked,” Anakin breathes, eyes wide. He contemplates that for a moment, then says, “But I think I’d rather bring a ship with us. Just in case. So do you think she’ll lend me one? Maybe that small fighter that I flew with Artoo in the battle?”

 

Obi-Wan chuckles and doesn't ask what he wants the ship for. “We’ll have to ask.”

 

(Padmé does give Anakin the ship, and even releases R2D2 from her service so that he may go with them. She says it’s for their role in the battle for Naboo’s freedom.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and reblogs are very much appreciated. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://likealeafonthewind.tumblr.com)


End file.
